The Melee Gang: A Day In Their Headquaters
by Melee Kirby
Summary: This is my first SSBM fanfic! It isnt much yet, but just as a start-off... Please R&R If you want more chapters up! UPDATE!: After a long time having not gotten the time do to so (until now), Chapter 3 is finished and here!!
1. Fight For Food

The Melee Gang - A Day In Their Headquaters  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Just for people to know, The Melee Gang is just the entire SSBM cast (including the unselectable characters such as Master Hand), and they have a HQ (the title mentions that..), anyway, this is my first SSBM fanfic, so just R&R this and try not to flame, k?  
  
~Melee Kirby~ (aka: Kirby in The Melee Gang!)  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was just another day in The Melee Gang HQ... and today... Mario and Link fight over... THE LAST BOX OF MCDONALDS FRIES!  
  
Link: "These fries are mine!" (Fighting for them, using his trusty sword as in battle as usual)  
  
Mario: "No! They-are-a MINE!!" (Jumps around dodging Link's sword attacks)  
  
Kirby (Meeee!) walks inbetween the both fighters and both of them stop fighting, and look down at Kirby, wondering what he'll do next. Kirby notices the box of McDonalds fries sitting there and leaps up towards them quickly.  
  
Kirby: "FOOD!!" (Inhales the whole box up)  
  
Link: "Argh! My fries!"  
  
Mario: "Hey! Those-a-were MY fries!"  
  
Kirby: (Rubs his lil' pink tummy) Yummies, that was a nice snack! (Walks off)  
  
Link: "STOP!"  
  
Kirby: "..Huh?" (Stops where he is and faces Link and Mario)  
  
Link: "You ate up my fries!"  
  
Mario: "Oi! I already-a told ya, they are-a MY fries!!"  
  
Kirby: "Er.. since when did you last say 'Oi'?"  
  
Mario: .....  
  
Link: "Those AREN'T your fries, Mario! You're a fat-enough plumber already, and still you decide they are your box of fries!"  
  
Mario: "Well-a, hey! I deserve them! I had-ta save Princess Peach and Isle Delfino a few months back, so I think I earn those-a fries!"  
  
Link: "But I'M going to be in another Zelda game soon in the future, so I need those fries to keep me going!"  
  
Mario: "You arent in the next game, Child-a Link is..."  
  
Link: "I'M TALKING ABOUT THE GBA GAME, NOT THE GC GAME, DARNIT!"  
  
Mario: ....  
  
Link: "..Anyways.. KIRBY! You ate MY fries!!"  
  
Kirby: (blinks)  
  
Link: "Take this!" (pulls out a bow and firearrow, and fires the arrow directly to Kirby)  
  
Kirby: "Eeep!" (Quickly widens his mouth, catching the firearrow and swallowing it whole) "Mmmm.. spicy.." (Kirby earns his fire ability)  
  
Link: "Ah, darnit.."  
  
Kirby: "TAKE THIS!!" (Breathes out flames upon Link, putting him on fire)  
  
Link: (Begins running around like a maniac, on fire) "AAHHHH!! I'M ON FIRE!! I WISH I NEVER HAD SUCH DAMNED, FLAMABLE, GREEN CLOTHES!!!"  
  
Kirby: "Green clothes cant be that bad a color to wear.. green's my favorite color!"  
  
Link: "SHUT UP!!"  
  
Kirby: "Whiner.."  
  
Mario: (Equips his FLUDD pack and switches it on)  
  
FLUDD: "...Power-up complete! Thank you for purchising this product from..."  
  
Mario: "Shut-a-up!"  
  
FLUDD: "Very well.. can I be of assistance?"  
  
Mario: "If you couldn't, then I would-a have not turned you on!"  
  
FLUDD: "Good point.."  
  
Mario: (Uses FLUDD to spray water on Link, but no water comes out) "What-a the heck!?"  
  
FLUDD: "Tank is empty! To refill tank, enter a body of water, and then.."  
  
Mario: "SHUT UP!"  
  
FLUDD: .....  
  
Mario: "Gotta get water! I need to head for the nearest Melee Arena that has some!" (Runs all the way to the Fountain Of Dreams arena and uses FLUDD to take some water out from there)  
  
Kirby: "HEY! That's Dream Water! You shouldn't be using that to..."  
  
Mario: "Be quiet!" (heads back to Link and uses FLUDD to spray water onto Link)  
  
Link: (the flames on him are extinguished) "Thank you Mario! I guess I appoluguise for that argument.. I'll give you those fries as a reward then."  
  
Kirby: "But I ate them, remember..?"  
  
Link: "Oh yeah! Get him!!"  
  
Kirby: "Me and my big mouth.."  
  
Mario & Link: (Chase Kirby) COME BACK HERE!  
  
Kirby: Yikes! (Dashes off)  
  
  
The End!  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Woo that was fun... anyways, this is my first SSBM fanfic, so please R&R it for me and dont flame! I might put another chapter up if I get positive responces! (^-^)  
  
(^-^)~Melee Kirby~(^-^) 


	2. When they get bored

The Melee Gang - A Day In Their Headquaters  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Just for people to know, The Melee Gang is just the entire SSBM cast (including the unselectable characters such as Master Hand), and they have a HQ (the title mentions that..), anyway, this is my first SSBM fanfic, so just R&R this and try not to flame, k?  
  
~Melee Kirby~ (aka: Kirby in The Melee Gang!)  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
!Chapter 2!  
  
It's a boring day in The Melee Gang HQ... they have nothing they can really do... and they dont feel very much like having a Melee Match right now since they've been doing that for God only knows how many times...  
  
Kirby (Me!) is sleeping in the corner of the lounge, being the sleepy thing he is as usual, and some of the others do... stuff...  
  
For a start, Luigi and Mario are really spending quality, "Brother-hood" time with each other... playing a game of Pokemon on their Gameboys!  
  
Mario: "Mama mia!"  
  
Luigi: (Winning) "Woo! Critical hit! Beat that!"  
  
Mario: "Alrighti-o.. I'll just change Pokemon.. I choose Charazard!"  
  
Luigi: "A Charizard!? My Pokemon can't take that.."  
  
Mario: "Now for the Fire Blast!"  
  
Luigi: "Nooo!! My Ivysaur!"  
  
Mario: "Yahoo! I win!"  
  
Luigi: "Aww man.."  
  
Mario: "Ok, Luigi, as you promised.." (holds out hand)  
  
Luigi: "Argh.. Ok then.. deal's a deal.." (hands Mario 5 dollars of which he betted in that Pokemon match)  
  
  
  
Pikachu and Pichu are trying to have some fun themselves, afterall they are Pokemon and Pokemon always want to have some fun  
  
Pikachu: (Picks up an inflatable ball and uses his head to bounce it over to Pichu) "Pika Pika!"  
  
Pichu: (hops up to the ball, bouncing it back with his head) "Pi-Pichu!"  
  
Pikachu and Pikachu are having fun together with their little game of ball-passing to each other... until...  
  
Pikachu: "Pika!" (tries bouncing it back, but it bursts)  
  
Ball: *BANG!*  
  
Pichu: "Pichu.." (looks down at the burst ball, and begins to form lil' tears)  
  
Pikachu: "Pikaa.." (sweatdrop)  
  
Jigglypuff: (comes skipping along happily, minding it's own buisness) "Jiggly-Jiggly-Puff!"  
  
Pikachu: (looks over to the Jigglypuff and gets an idea) "Pika!" (runs over to the Jigglypuff and picks it up by it's round, puffy body)  
  
Jigglypuff: "Puff! Jiggly-Jiggly!"  
  
Pikachu: "Pikachu!" (bounces Jigglypuff - using it like a ball - over to Pichu)  
  
Pichu: (smiles happily) "Pichu Pichu!" (bounces the Jigglypuff back)  
  
Jigglypuff: "Jiggly-Jig.."  
  
  
  
Kirby is just sleeping as usual... dreaming all those wonderful dreams... especially those of him eating non-stop in such places like an all-you-can-eat buffet or just some completely magical land made from candy...  
  
Kirby: (Dreaming, and mumbling in his sleep) "Food... food... food..."  
  
[In the dream...]  
Kirby: "Yay! Food food food!" (skips around the place made of candy, inhaling every last bit up as he goes by it) "Food food food!" (Suddenly, the rest of the food dissapears) "What the!? NOOOOOOO!!"  
[End of dream]  
  
Kirby: (wakes up in fright and horror to the end of the dream) "NOOOOOOOOO!!!! THE FOOD!!!!! THE WONDERFUL FOOD!!!!!"  
  
Captain Falcon: (looks at Kirby and blinks) "That pink blob gets more obsessed with food everyday..."  
  
Ness: "Well, hey! YOU get more obsessed with F-Zero racing everyday! And racing against your friends.. and racing against your rival.. and racing through your favorite circuit.. and racing for the championship trophy.. and racing for prize money.. and... blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah..."  
  
Captain Falcon: "Aww man! Once Ness talks, he NEVER stops it.. unless someone can make him... ah-ha! Idea!" (pulls out 10 dollars out of his wallet, which is stacked with tons of prize money won in previous F-Zero tournaments) "Hey, everybody! I'll pay 10 dollars to someone who can beat up Ness!!"  
  
Kirby: "Did someone say... 10 dollars... to beat up Ness..?" (smiles evily at Ness)  
  
Ness: "Oh dear..."  
  
[5 Minutes later...]  
  
Ness: (Is lying on the ground, all beaten-up and with several bandages on and such) "Owwwies.."  
  
Captain Falcon: "Here ya go, 10 dollars as promised." (hands out 10 dollars, as Kirby takes it)  
  
Kirby: "Thank you, Mr. Falcon-Punchy Guy!"  
  
Captain Falcon: "Just call me Captain Falcon..."  
  
Kirby: "Ok, whatever! Aye aye, Captain Falcon!" (looks at the 10 dollars) "Yay! Now I can go buy myself something to EAT!" (dashes off to the nearest all-you-can-eat buffet)  
  
  
  
Falco is punching and kicking away at the Sand Bag, training his physical offence skills against it..  
  
Falco: "Damn that Fox! He never even told me he was away to Dinosaur Planet! He probably doesn't want me there because he reckons he's better and doesn't need me... well I'll show him who SHOULD be going! HEEYA!" (karate-kicks the Sand Bag hard, causing the sand to burst out the hole his kick created) "Whoops.. oh well, guess that means my kicking's tougher than several bat-smashes against a Sand Bag!"  
  
Slippy: (walks over to Falco) "Hey Falco! Was that you talkin' ta yerself?"  
  
Falco: "Aww man, if it isn't the most annoying frog in my lifetime that I've met..."  
  
Slippy: "Oh, shut up! I'm not bad!"  
  
Falco: "Prove it then..?"  
  
Slippy: "Remember that match you had against Metal Fox back four days ago?"  
  
Falco: (a flashback of the fight comes back, as he recalls what happened in it) "Yeah... what does THAT have to do with anything?"  
  
Slippy: "Well my cloaking device helped you defeat him! If it weren't for that, you would have probably been beaten up!"  
  
Falco: "YOU SAYING I'M BAD ENOUGH ON MY OWN AND WITHOUT ANY HELP!?"  
  
Slippy: "Yes!"  
  
Falco: "Darnit.."  
  
Slippy: "So there ya go!"  
  
Falco: "Hey.. wait a minute! That wasn't YOUR cloaking device, you just adopted the top secret information on how to build the Carrington Institute's prototype one, didnt you??"  
  
Slippy: (Sweatdrop) "..I gotta go!" (runs away)  
  
Falco: "Lousey frog..."  
  
  
  
And then, SUDDENLY... The Final Destination portal opens up in the middle of the Melee Gang HQ's lounge, as Master Hand comes out!  
  
Everyone: (suddenly stop and look at the portal, as Master Hand begins coming out, finger-by-finger...)  
  
What will happen next!? Find out next chapter!!  
  
To Be Continued!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I'll be writing my next chapter probably tomorrow, so if ya want me to post it up, please R&R!  
  
(^-^)~Melee Kirby~(^-^) 


	3. Master Hand's Arrival

The Melee Gang - A Day In Their Headquaters  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sorry for taking a VERY long time, I just haven't had the time to get back to it until now.. well, this is what you all wanted (well, for some people anyway..) .. Chapter 3! Hope to do my next one soon!  
  
~Melee Kirby~ (aka: Kirby in The Melee Gang!)  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
!Chapter 3!  
  
As we left the last chapter.. the portal leading to the Final Destination arena had opened up, and the almighty Master Hand comes out, into The Melee Gang lounge. What is going to happen now? Read on!  
  
Everyone stops what they're doing, watching the Master Hand make his entrance into the lounge. What will he do now?  
  
The Master Hand enters, doing his infamous evil laugh, and shortly his voice breaks from it and his voice suddenly sounds all brittish and posh.  
  
Master Hand: Blimey, to 'eck with that stupid evil laugh.. do I have to do that everytime I make an entrance? I mean it's hurting my bloomin' throat! Pardon my language..  
  
Mario: Mama mia! You speak-a!  
  
Master Hand: Well! Of course I speak! Heck, if I could laugh then why not being able to talk!?  
  
Mario: But you dont have-a mouth, buddy...  
  
Master Hand: So? This is the world of Nintendo, for bloomin' sakes anything can happeen!  
  
Mario: That's-a true..  
  
Master Hand: Anyways.. (puts on one of those posh old-fashioned bowl hats and pulls out a small walking stick thingy, making him look even more posh and brittish)  
  
Everyone else: .......  
  
Master Hand: What?!  
  
Luigi: We'd-a rather you dont-a put that stuff on-a ya, you dont even look that evil anymore!  
  
Mario: Exactly!  
  
Master Hand: Oh I do say, please dont diss me for being just myself, afterall I aren't really that evil.. if you want someone evil then talk to my brother, Crazy Hand..  
  
Mario: Broth-a? You-a mean you have a family?  
  
Master Hand: Well..  
  
Luigi: He must! Why have a brother when-a-ya wouldnt have a family!?  
  
Master Hand: Fine.. I do have a family.. infact, I am part of the Hand family tree! (makes a family tree picture appear in the palm of his hand) see? Facinating that is, isnt it?  
  
Bowser: (grabs it) Gemmie that! (looks at it)  
  
Mario: Hey-a, that's-a not-a very nice of you and grabbing Mast-a Hand's thing  
  
Luigi: (kicks Mario's leg) Mario! Bowser's supposed to be not a very nice character!  
  
Mario: Owies!  
  
Bowser: ..what the heck!? Take a look at this! (points at one particular part of the family tree)  
  
Link: Le' me seeeee! (looks at the part pointed at) What the? A hand called "Thing"?  
  
Captain Falcon: Hey, isnt that the hand from the... Adams Family?  
  
Suddenly the infamous Adams Family theme tune, accompanied by finger clicks at the appropriate parts, plays just as Falcon mentioned the Adams Family.  
  
Link: Argh you twit! You just put on that annoying theme!  
  
Mario: It's-a not annoying! (clicks fingers at the parts where it's due along with the theme)  
  
Link: STOP THAT!! (Whacks the back of Mario's head with a paper fan weapon)  
  
Mario: OUCH! Okie-doke I'll-a stop now...  
  
Fox: You always gotta be so abusive, Link..  
  
Link: Well hey, that's the way I am! And you're always that way where you always gotta carry around that blaster with you..  
  
Fox: Well it does come in handy! (Pulls it out and fires at Link)  
  
Link: Hyah! (holds out the Mirror Sheild, reflecting the laser back to Fox)  
  
Fox: Gah! Why you... GREEN-WEARING ELF!  
  
Link: I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT, YOU FUR FACE!  
  
Fox: THAT'S IT! YOU'RE GONNA GET IT NOW! (Fires some more from his blaster)  
  
Link: (yawns as he pulls the Mirror Sheild back up, backfiring the laser shots to Fox) You're pathetic for a Star Fox leader..  
  
Falco: (makes an entrance) Yeah Fox, everyone knows that I should be the leader!  
  
Fox: C'mon Falco, that's just stupid! I'd rather see Slippy in charge than you!  
  
Falco: Slippy in charge!? Now THAT'S a scary thought.. And Peppy's no good either, he's turned into an old foggey several years after Star Fox 64!  
  
Fox: Well.. how about, er... Prince Tricky! Er, I mean...  
  
Falco: Prince wha?  
  
Fox: (sigh) nevermind...  
  
Master Hand: Ohh I say, look at the time, I must be going! Ta-ta for now! (the portal opens back up and Master Hand leaves)  
  
Bowser: Stupid brittish hand.. (breathes fire over the family tree which he still has and it burns)  
  
Mario: Hey! That's not nice!  
  
Luigi: .....  
  
Mario: Oh wait, he isnt nice anyway..  
  
Kirby comes back from the all-you-can-eat buffet restraunt he had spent his 10 dollars he earned (in chapter 2). Obviously he had eaten a lot, and therefore looks a little on the plump side as he comes back.  
  
Kirby: Hi people.. (belches) oops, excuse me... er, I didn't miss anything, did I?  
  
Mario: Not much..  
  
Kirby: Typical.. (waddles away elsewhere looking for a spot to sleep now)  
  
Falco: Lazy, fat pink blob.. always doing the same routine all the time.. eating and sleeping and nothing else!  
  
Kirby's voice is heard from a short distance  
  
"I HEARD THAT!!"  
  
Mario: I'm-a bored... hmm... let's all play Mario Party!  
  
Everyone else: NO!!!  
  
Mario: (sweat drop) ok then, fine-a.....  
  
The End!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
There you go.. hope you liked it! Let me know by R&Ring!  
  
(^-^)~Melee Kirby~(^-^) 


End file.
